


I knew it was going to happen

by rogogon



Series: Fanfics in English [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adommy going out and... fooling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew it was going to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wiedziałem, że w końcu to się stanie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627372) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



I knew it was going to happen. I knew it from the very beginning, when Tommy suggested going out, his chocolate eyes needy and suggestive...

"Tommy, take it easy... Bend your knees, lean on me..."  
"Adam, I..."  
"It's alright, everything's gonna be just fine... Tomorrow you're gonna be pretty much okay after this..."  
"Promise, Babyboy...?"  
"Of course, Glitterbaby. I'll be gentle. Okay, so now bend forward... Yeah, just like that..."

A few more seconds.  
One fast shove.  
And... Yes!

Monte and I breathed a sigh of relief. We made it. Tommy Joe was finally lying on the back seat of the cab and he was drunk as hell.


End file.
